This invention relates generally to apparatus for handling elongate members such as railroad ties and more particularly to such apparatus which is especially designed for conveying wooden railroad ties to, into and out of an "end-plating" machine, that is, a machine which presses nailing plates into the ends of ties for the purpose of avoiding or at least minimizing end-splitting and cracking of the ties.
Railroad ties are typically cut from freshly felled trees while the timber is still relatively green. Before being treated with creosote or other wood preservative, the ties are generally permitted to season or dry out for several (e.g., six) months during which time the ties tend to split or crack, particularly at the ends of the ties. If sufficiently large cracks develop, the tie may become unsuitable for use except as for scrap. This of course can be quite costly in terms of lost revenue.
There have been attempts to remedy this problem by "end-plating" split railroad ties, that is, by compressing the ties to close the cracks therein and then pressing nailing plates into the ends of the ties to hold the cracks closed. However, prior apparatus have proved unsatisfactory in many respects. For example, the rate at which ties can be end-plated by the apparatus is relatively slow.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,419,205 and 3,540,107 are relevant in this regard.